Earth 23
by 12951-V-Cydonian-Zoombian War
Summary: Crushed by the London Eye, Naomi wakes up surrounded by her sisters, only they're not her sisters. (This is a continuation of Future Fight after Naomi is crushed. Reviews Welcome.)
1. Crushed

**Crushed**

Being crushed normally is a painful experience, but being crushed by the London Eye, well let's just say I just got extremely unlucky and was crushed by the massive Eye, and lived to tell the tale. But, what none of us expected was for my vibrational frequency to change by over twenty three times the original amount.

I awoke to find my sisters looking down upon me. "Who are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm guessing I'm not on my planet anymore," I groaned.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Josie growled.

"It means she a V, I mean she looks like Naomi, but Naomi was killed years ago," Vicky explained, that's when I realised I was in trouble, taking as much energy as I could I let of a small Hurricane that blew them all into the walls.

"When did the Visitors get that kinda tech, they've mimicked Naomi's powers," Leanne gasped.

"Will you stop," I snapped. "I need help getting back to my version of Earth, are you guys willing to help or not."

"You don't seem like a V," Emily replied as I realised that London was in one piece, the London Eye was missing and there were at least a hundred settlements left in Britain.

"That's because I'm not a V," I sighed. "I'm just lost, separated from my family. Now, can you help me break through the Universal Barrier and get back to my world?"

"Only Tom is allowed access to the Portal," Leanne reported.

"What are you, his Pawns?" I asked shocked at the loyalty.

"You will not disrespect The Great Tom," Vicky snarled.

"Jump her," Emily decided.

"I wouldn't," I replied calmly. They didn't listen. Josie came first, weird how their fighting styles don't differ between Universes. She came at me with a couple Ice-Fists that were melted by Emily's Fire-Balls. Then came Vicky and Leanne, but everyone knows that Earth nullifies Electric, so I moved out of the way and watched as Leanne short-circuited herself, and Vicky found herself trapped in the ground. "Told you not to."

"How do you know all of our moves?" Josie asked as she cooled down her slowly evaporating hand.

"Simple, you're fighting style is the same in my world," I retorted.

"Now, about access to that Portal?" I repeated as I opened a Hurricane above us to capture the Zoombian Ship that was arriving.

"You blew up that V ship," Emily gasped.

"Zoombian actually," I replied.

"What's a Zoombian?" Josie asked dimly.

"They are basically like Vs, only Cats underneath, rather than reptilians," I explained. "Now, take me to your Leader."

"Fine," Emily grumbled as I flipped Leanne over my shoulder who was trying to punch me.

"Still not working," I described as Vicky and Josie decided to try and jump me. Yeah, Josie ended up unconscious from a rock while Vicky ended up drenched in Water, trying to catch her breath. "Without me in this world, you guys haven't been trained on how to use your Unique Abilities to their full potential, have you?"

"We want to, but Tom won't let us," Leanne explained. "Apparently they are what led to your death."

"Which means that they still don't know Jack's unique ability yet," I mumbled.

"What?" Josie asked curiously.

"Nothing," I replied, planning on how I will plant the seeds of betrayal and free thinking into the team again.


	2. Plan A - Challenge Leadership

**Plan A – Challenge Leadership**

Planning a way to help kick Tom off his throne is really hard. But the scary thing is, if this Tom can turn the team into a dictatorship when I die; imagine what my Tom can do, when he thinks I'm dead. I walk into the Command Room, which is basically the Training room designed to hold the Control Centre of the face. "Nice to know that if I send four of you to do something, you come back with a fifth," Tom stated without turning to face us.

"She requests to use the Portal," Emily explained.

"Only I may touch the Portal, or even see it," he defended.

"Jack is Light, Darren is Gravity," I started. "Want me to continue?"

"What do you mean Jack is Light?" Josie asked confused.

"He knows," I replied, he turned.

"No," he retorted. "Not until they leave."

"No, they need to be here for this," I snapped.

"Excuse me," he bellowed. "You dare challenge me?"

"Yeah, I challenge Time," I snapped. That defiantly got his attention, he came at me as fast as he could. Nothing the Air couldn't fix. "I taught everyone in my Universe, so I can defiantly take on the entire team, and still have to destroy five Zoombian Ships before Breakfast." And then nothing, Tom just growled, and Emily and that were just surprised that their all-powerful leader had just been taken down.

Emily then decided to hit the alarm, within minutes this place would be swarming with kids. All looking for something to kill. I had to act quickly, so without moving I quickly typed in the training Program that would force all the kids into the most uncomfortable position so that they don't have a choice but to use their Unique Abilities. Tom didn't like that idea. He tried to stop me, although every time he did, the rest of the team slowly began to wonder in, watching him get hit aside like yesterday's trash. Then I clicked Enter. Everyone was carted off to their own individual rooms, before they were forced to use their abilities. All but me, Tom, Emily, Jack and Cameron. Talk about Strange.

"Why you little," Tom snarled.

"It's time they wake up from this dictatorship. We were created to fight for our free will, not to become enslaved to someone we call our brother," I snapped.

"She right," Emily admitted.

"Yay, I get to fight," Jack added and shot a beam of light at Tom.

"So Jack has his unique ability under control, and just managed to prove to me that you can always be stupider," I summed up.

"We did an IQ test on him," Emily floated over and started. "Somehow he messed up the system and it gave him a minus fifty."

"Are you sure that that's not right?" I asked watching as Jack's face lit up like a baby watching a TV show.

"It might be," Emily realised as she saw what I was talking about.

"This is what you kept hidden, from everyone," Jack snapped. "All over one girl, it wasn't her fault the Vs decided to kill her."

"They're Zoombians," I pointed out as he blasted Tom into a wall, and then something clicked in my head, I don't know what, but I jumped in front of Tom and stopped Jack from completely destroying him. That woke Tom up; he snapped to it and tackled Jack to the ground, before falling over a laughing.

"It laughs…" Emily stated rather weirded out by the sight of him laughing.

"Why didn't you guys try and snap me out of mourning sooner?" Tom asked.

"That's you mourning," I replied worriedly. "Oh god, I need back to my world now."

"Can't, Darren, still hasn't managed to repair the damn Portal," Tom replied, as Emily and Jack moved away uneasily.

"Thrreee, Twwwoo, oneee," I counted, and then all the rooms opened and Tom ran at me. "Maybe you could go back in time and become an actor," I retorted. "I almost brought that performance."

"How'd you see past it?" he asked.

"Nobody who is in the middle of a war can be that care free," I explained.

"Maybe I should just set the team on you," Tom taunted.

"My death will send shockwaves through all of Earth 01," I retorted. "You'll be swarmed by people who can use your own powers against you, ten times better than any of you can."

"And why is that?" Emily snapped.

"Because I taught them," I smugly replied as I let of a small hurricane that destroyed Earth 23's Training Room.

I then headed towards where my team keep the Time Machine, and strangely it is was still there. The Portal was right next to it, and so I decided to take the Time Machine and Portal to save the past from Tom's Dictatorship. As I activated the Time Machine, Tom and his annoying team began to approach the Time Machine. Then five minutes later, they begun to clamber onto the Time Machine, and within moments they had busted down the main door into the Machine. As the last couple found their way into the Hanger room I hit the activation switch that begun the Time Travel sequence. Then almost instantly we were gone from 3000AD and on our way to 2009AD. I activated the Portal so that it would be ready for when we arrive in the 2000s, allowing me to get back to my team, and my world.

Trust Tom to break in at the most inconvenient time, just before we made it into the time period I wished to arrive at. I grabbed the Portal and ran to the Command escape pod and set the Time Machine to self-destruct. I took the Time Machine, but ended up going completely off course, and as I was flying towards the Time Wall, I saw all the others taking Escape Pods out of the machine. The only problem was Tom; he wasn't going to leave the Machine, not while its generator has his Time Energy flowing through it. He was going to crash land the ship, but retain his memories due to the abundance of Technology from 3000AD surrounding him.


	3. Plan B - Turn Enemies Against Enemies

**Plan B – Turn Enemies Against Enemies**

Plan A didn't work and now I'm in the middle of Dartmoor. Lost, cold and wet, the worst possible combination the world could through at me. Although, why I am cold is beyond me considering that I can control the air.

So Plan B, if I can't over throw Tom, then I guess I am going to have to force him out of his comfort Zone by speeding up the Visitor Invasion, aiding the Zoombians in their Time Travel efforts and ensure the Cydonians are never kicked off the planet and forced to hide away in the depths of space while fighting the other two alien races. But no guarantee that they would help.

I arrived a few days after Tom landed and I begun relearning everything I have ever studied about this Time period. And even though I learnt it in a different Universe all most all of it was the same, with the exception of Haytor and Houndtor, which have been swapped, along with Plymouth and Exeter, that have also been swapped.

1999AD, and so far I have built six ships, one of which uses my powers, and amplifies them. I've found five other people to man the remaining five ships, and ten people to run the scanning centre where we track all of Tom's moments as well as his team and any known aliens. On the first on January this year I was called to the Pentagon to discuss the action the world will take on the Cydonian Invasion. And because of my contribution to the plan they gave me my own monitoring room and even more Staff. I then worked on tracking the Vs and sending them a message to speed up their invasion and to attack Tom first. I also sent a message to the Cydonains with the coordinates of Tom's house, and sent the Zoombians the blue prints for the Time Machine.

Three Years later and Tom had found me and started to launch attacks on the Pentagon to try and kill me, unknown to him, I had built up defences that not even I could breakthrough, even if I wanted to. This sadly caused a war between the British, who Tom had taken over the Government and turned it into a Dictatorship, while America was on my side. The Cydonains have been force into submission by the Americans and now all Ships have been concentrated on the UK and anyone who allies themselves with the English.

I haven't aged, I have no idea why, but five years in the Universe and yet I have yet to age a day. I guess there is something about Dimensional travel that hinders the effects of ageing. I wonder what happened to my Universe; they planned to go back in time, but what could have possibly happened to their ageing. I guess I'll find out later.

Twelve Thirty, boredom has set in; I'm still surprised that I haven't had this room taken away from me yet. But then the alarm sounded. I ran to the control consol as fast as I could. Tom was coming, and he was bringing his entire team. I turned the defences on, but by the time I got outside they were all destroyed with Tom's team stood right in front of the entrance; but no Tom.

I sensed something behind me, so I swung around and knocked Tom to the floor as he tried to jump me. "Gonna have to try harder than that," I smirked.

"Get her," Tom retorted.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and then I hit the ground as hard as I possibly could, wiping up neck breaking winds in a matter of seconds. It wiped most of them into trees almost instantly while the others just flew off into the sky.

"Why you little," Emily snapped and flew at me; these lot should seriously learn not to fly, and after diverting the air currents around she decided to go head first into the floor. Then Josie came at me with Leanne and Vicky in close follow; all of them were in a pile within seconds. Then I calmed the winds, allowing everyone to fall to the floor.

"This is too easy," I wondered as the air waves changed, but they changed too late. Tom hit me from behind, knocking me, while also causing my defences to kick in; a massive Hurricane began to grow. Destroying Washington DC, but not the Portal, in the middle of where the White House used to stand, the white circle used be a needle in a haystack, now it was like trying to find a building the size of the Empire State Building in the middle of a small English Village. Tom flew over and picked up the Portal before activating it to pull the entire team through. I did however manage to get Josie to do one thing by taking control of her, I made her throw her Orb into the Ocean, giving me another plan, although that would have to be Plan H as I have already planned what I will do for Plans C, D, E, F and G.


End file.
